Praise you
by mjolnvr
Summary: Basically a delena smutfic that I made a while back on Wattpad... I'll soon be making marvel fics.


**This smutfic is one of my own, and it's inspired by 5x16 when they're arguing then have make up sex. Hope it fulfills your darkest delena desires** **;)**

Elena's mind was pacing. Her and Damon had just broken up... Or so she thought. Right at the moment she was splayed across his bed as he roamed his hands up her stomach, then down to where she needed him most, but Elena knew Damon wasn't going to dive in for the kill. It was too easy.

"Fuck Damon, just..." Elena's next words were caught in her throat as he ripped off her bra, exposing her twin peaks to the cold air around them.

Damon moved his body more upward to her top half, then he brought his hand up to one breast and cupped it into his hand, all while looking her in the eyes. His other hand was sitting beside her head for support as he leaned his head towards her ear. "Just what?" Damon's seductive tone caused Elena to slightly whimper, her dry throat swallowing hard as his words affected her.

"You know what," Elena said breathlessly. She sat up and flipped them over with vampire speed. "You're wearing too much clothes," she smirked devilishly then unbuttoned his pants along with his boxers. She slid her clothed heat over his bulge, pinning his hands down to the bed.

"Since you want to tease me so badly, I've decided to have a bit of fun of my own." And with that Elena slowly rubbed her most vulnerable spot over his exposed cock.

Damon let out a low grunt at the way Elena was sliding her pussy up and down his shaft. All this sexual frustration had been pent up inside him for weeks, and it was only getting more tense with the woman he loved so dearly straddling the hell out of him.

"You being in control is a major turn on, but I have this strong urge to taste you right now so..." Damon flipped them over with his vampiric speed, ripping the last of Elena's undergarments off. Instead of teasing her like he had originally planned, he went in.

"Oh," Elena's body temperature raced up rather fast as Damon's skilled tongue licked up and down her wet cunt. Her hips buckled just a bit, which caused the eldest Salvatore to hold them down with his muscular hands as he sucked on her sweet spot.

Elena's eyes started seeing fireworks. The way Damon moved his tongue in and out of her area so roughly made her even more turned on, but she needed something more...

"D-Damon, I need..." Elena's words got caught in her throat as Damon inserted his fingers while looking up at her, a signature smirk on his face.

"You're gonna take my experienced fingers and you're gonna enjoy it," Damon said rather cocky. His pace started out very slow just to tease her, but he quickened it due to the fact that he too was eager for something greater.

Make up sex is amazing, Elena thought to herself. Damon moved his two fingers in and out of her with his vampire speed now, and it was sending her over the edge. She soon cried out as she came onto his hand.

Elena didn't even have time to slow her breathing as she watched Damon lick his fingers, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Turn around," He commanded. Without hesitation, Elena rolled onto her back rather slowly. She gave him a seductive look as she raised her round ass into the air, awaiting his next move.

Damon's dick jumped at the sight before him. This woman, he thought. Elena knew all the right things to do to drive him crazy and leave him wanting for more, vice versa.

Damon walked up to her. He put the tip of his cock at her entrance. Knowing that she was already wet, it'd be easy for him to slide in.

"How bad do you want this, Elena?" He asked her. His tone was extremely husky which made her pussy quiver even more.

"You know how much I want you right now Damon." Elena pressed her core against him to get some more friction between the two, but he slightly pulled away. She whined.

"But I want to hear you beg for it," Damon ran his hands up the small of her back, awaiting her answer.

A part of Elena scowled at his request, but another part of her enjoyed the fact that he wanted her to beg for him, beg him to ram his member deep inside of her slick walls.

"Fine. I want you to fuck me into oblivion. I want you to show me just how good you can pleasure me. Please, Damon." Elena looked back at him with hooded eyes.

"You have no idea how much those words just turned me on." Damon plunged himself deep into Elena once, then pulled out. He made it a cycle.

Elena cried out at his slow but deep thrusts. She could never get over how big he was, and how amazing he felt buried inside of her.

After a few more slow thrusts, Damon went faster by the seconds. Elena's loud moans fueled him to pleasure her beyond anything she had ever felt before.

He grabbed her hips and slammed them down onto his cock with each thrust, smirking once again as he heard her reciting his name as if it was a prayer.

Elena dug her hands into the red sheets. Damon was making her feel so damn good. She just couldn't get enough of him.

Moving her hand down to her wet heat, Elena circled her fingers around her clit at a fast pace as Damon's went faster. "Please don't ever fucking stop," Elena gritted her teeth with every word she said.

"You like the way I penetrate you, don't you? You like the way my dick stretches your walls and leaves you begging for more every. damn. time," Damon removed Elena's fingers from her pussy and replaced them with his own. He moved them around her sweet spot in fast circles as he rammed his member deep inside her, hitting her g-spot.

"Yes! I love all of it, oh my god." Elena screamed out as Damon sent her into overdrive. He was pleasuring her in more ways than one, and the thought of it made her body temperature go a lot higher than it already was.

"Scream my name Elena," Damon pulled her back up against him as he continued to hit her g-spot, his fingers moving at an even faster pace than before.

"DAMON!" Elena screamed her lovers name as he came inside of her, coating her walls with his hot seed.

Elena turned around with the position they were in to kiss him. Their tongues danced together, his hands roaming up her perky breasts.

They both sat there for a moment to take in what just happened, but Elena didn't have time to as Damon said his next words.

"Round two?" He winked at her as she laid back onto the bed.

An arrogant smirk soon found Elena's face. "But of course..."


End file.
